


taunt

by scandalous



Series: Season of Kink 2019 [23]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Cock Cages, F/M, M/M, Multi, Public Humiliation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: House teases Chase an unfair amount.





	taunt

**Author's Note:**

> for seasonofkink with the square 'teasing'.
> 
> enjoy!

Wearing a chastity cage at work is delicious torture for Chase.

He goes through the motions like usual, like there’s nothing going on. And it’s easy for the most part, until House decides to mess with him however he likes. It’s not like he doesn’t melt at it, anyway, like he wouldn’t let him humiliate him at any time of the day, however he wanted to. So he grits his teeth and lives through it.

They’re looking through a differential diagnosis, throwing ideas at House.

“It could be autoimmune,” Cameron says.

Chase opens his mouth to argue against that, but before he can, House grabs the chain of his necklace and pulls it up, showing off the key to his chastity cage. He hates how he wears it around like it’s no big deal, as a necklace, for anyone who’s observant to notice. House has never worn necklaces before— when people see it, do they ask? Does House reply cheerily that oh, it’s the key to my bitch’s chastity cage?

He sucks in a breath and he closes his mouth, squirming on his seat, pliantly quiet.

House grins at him wolfishly, the same predatory glint in his eyes as always. The reminder that oh, he is going to get wrecked as soon as they’re free. It’s even worse how Cameron and Foreman smile, almost knowingly, eyeing him with a curiosity that tells him that they must know, right? House must’ve told them.

“Cat got your tongue, Dr. Chase?” House teases him.

“No,” he stammers out, still looking at the necklace’s chain.

“Then what’s your idea for the patient?” Cameron asks, tilting her head.

“I think it’s, um— I think it’s what Foreman said.”

Foreman chuckles. “His head is full of air, isn’t it? I don’t know how he got through med school.”

Chase lets out a quiet little moan at that. He’s glad this patient isn’t particularly urgent as Foreman leans over and grabs his chin.

*******

House is sitting right next to him as they look at the whiteboard, talking and offering ideas that are quickly rebuffed by their boss.

Chase offers an idea, and before House even has the opportunity to call him a dumb blonde, something or other, he’s moving his cane imperceptibly around the table, pressing it on the inside of Chase’s thigh before he pushes it farther, closer to his crotch, making contact with the cage.

He lets out a quiet little whine, eyes wide, his face burning as he looks at House, his mouth agape.

“You’re easy,” Cameron tells him, watching him.

“That he is,” House agrees, pressing his cane right against his crotch, rattling at the cage. 

He lets out a slightly louder whimper, gripping at the table. “House,” he breathes out.

“I think it’s clear like this that your idea was wrong, no?” he asks, tilting his head.

“Yeah,” he nods. “It was wrong. I-I apologize.”

“You apologize for being a dumb whore?” House teases, a smirk in the corners of his lips.

“Yes,” he breathes. “I’m sorry for being a dumb whore.”

House nods, like he’s forgiving him. “Then do what whores do.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice; he stands up and drops to his knees with ease. 


End file.
